1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle storage tray.
2. Background
A vehicle interior member such as an instrument panel disposed forward of the vehicle interior or a console disposed between a driver seat and a passenger seat is provided with a tray used to store an article.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-316572, a tray is provided so as to block an aperture of a console main body. A cup holder having a container shape is formed on one end portion in a longitudinal direction of the tray, and an accessory case (vehicle storage tray) is formed on the other end portion of the tray. The accessory case has a quadrangular aperture. A bottom portion of the accessory case has a placement surface on which an article to be stored is placed. The placement surface of the accessory case is formed to be flat, and the article is stored in a state where a bottom surface of the article is in contact with the placement surface.